Make Me
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Sequel to Break Me. Yami/Seto/Marik threesome ensues. Smutty smut. Irrational reasoning. Language. Yaoi. Blah, blah, blah. Labeled as drama because... There's a slight argument at the beginning. R&R?


**A/N: Sequel to Break Me. :D YAYYY. So anyways.. I have nothing to tell you lovely people. Except that I hate the damn periodic table. 'Tis a bitch.**

**Warnings: Threesome. OH, YES M'EFFAS. I need to lay off the sugar.**

**Disclaimer: Well.. Atem and Isis are not skipping off into the sunset, so no. I don't own YGO. Yes. I like one hetero pairing. Actually, Isis paired with either Atem, Kaiba, or Bakura is all good. Even Mariku. Yup, I'm a Fearshipper. I know.**

**~l~l~l~**

**Make Me**

Marik awoke to cold sheets and hushed voices. He sat up and groaned at the throbbing pain in his lower back. His eyes drifted to the bedside clock, and saw that it was 9 in the morning.

_Dammit... I slept the whole night?_

"...Seto... No!... Well, I don't know..."

Marik strained his ears, trying to hear whatever it was that Seto and the other person were arguing about.

".. No... Doesn't know... I should feel...?"

Marik's eyes narrowed. Who didn't know what? Who was Seto talking to?

He climbed from the bed, wincing. He tugged the blankets around, searching in vain for his clothing.

"Fuck it!" he whispered, tip toeing over to Seto's dresser. He pulled a pair of sweat pants out, slipping them on. He searched for a moment for a shirt, but gave up.

"Ha! My fault, Seto? Of course, just like everything else."

Marik straightened, his back crying out in protest. _Yami? The fuck is he doing here?_

"Just shut up and get out before he wakes up. You've caused enough trouble." Seto snapped. He heard Yami growl and rolled his eyes. A thump was heard, along with a pained cry. Marik's eyes widened. Yes, he was pissed at Yami. But he didn't want him _hurt._

He flew through the bedroom door, slamming into Seto's back. The brunette had Yami pinned to the wall, a leg between his thighs. The way Seto leaned back made it obvious the two had just been making out like the horny teenagers they were.

"M-Marik!" Yami cried. He pulled himself from Seto's grip, throwing himself at the blonde. The Egyptian held the other awkwardly as he sobbed, not wanting to push him away, but not wanting to be near him at the moment. He looked past his trembling ex's shoulder into Seto's indifferent blue gaze.

"So... It was you?" he questioned quietly. Yami stiffened in his arms, no doubt expecting Marik to start swinging. No way in hell was he getting taken down with Seto. As always, Seto was stoic, just nodding. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him.

_Jealous... Hurt... Calculating._

Was Seto mad that he was holding onto Yami? How absurd!

"I see." he replied, pulling Yami closer to him. Seto's left eye twitched slightly and Marik stiffled a smirk.

_Oh, how sweet this will be... Pleasure from my pain..._

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing man clinging so desperately to him and cooed in his ear. Yami stopped trembling when Seto's hand began to. Marik's eyes were lit up with amusement.

"Yami, sh. It's okay. It's all okay. I forgive you." Marik assured the other. Was he lying? Oh, _hell yes._ But did the other two believe him? Absolutely.

"Oh, Marik..." Yami sighed as the blonde traced kisses along his neck, never taking his eyes off of Seto. The CEO stood, feet apart, a look of discomfort on his face.

Marik suckled at a spot just below Yami's ear, making the man's knees shake and his breath come out as little half moans. Seto's stance shifted as he licked his lips.

_Damn, that's hot..._

Marik smirked, threw his head back, and allowed Yami to ravish the skin there. Dark purple splotches began marring the perfect bronze skin when the other began nipping at his flesh. Marik's hands gripped Yami's hips, pulling him backwards into Seto's bedroom. It was a gamble. Seto could either follow them to join them, or kick Marik's ass.

He prayed like hell it wasn't the latter.

Seto moaned as Yami palmed Marik's member and followed them into the room. He grabbed Yami's upper arms, forcing the eldest of the three away from Marik. He leaned over him, lips hovering.

"Are those my pants, Ishtar?" he asked, fingers dancing along the top of the sweats. Marik nodded and closed the distance, crushing his lips to the other's, his tongue lapping at Seto's bottom. The CEO moaned and gripped Marik's bum, picking him up before throwing him onto the bed and climbing on top.

Yami was nearly drooling at the display.

"Does he deserve to join us?" Seto murmured against Marik's bare chest. Marik just hummed and rolled his hips against Seto's again and again, never taking his eyes off Yami. He beckoned the man with his finger, still teasing the tall man above him.

Yami nearly stumbled over himself running to Marik's side. As he crawled onto the bed, he stripped himself to his boxers, belts and jewlery clanking against the floor. Marik's slipped his hands inside the other's boxers, wanting to get to the good stuff. His hand gripped Yami's need, causing the man to arch his back and moan. He slowly slid his hand up and down, thumb occasionally sliding over the slit.

Seto removed Marik's pants, kissing the inside of his thighs. He captured Marik's wrist in mid stroke, pulling it away from Yami's member.

"Seto! No!" Yami protested. The brunette snapped a 'shut up', before shoving Yami inbetween Marik's legs. Marik twisted his fingers into the other's insane hair, yanking him down for a kiss. His tongue mapped out the familiar territory, making Yami moan. Marik pulled back as Yami began to pant and rock himself back and forth. He gathered that Seto must be preparing him and kissed his throat, allowing the man the oxygen he needed so desperately.

Two fingers entered his entrance as well, his back arching as they slid over his prostate. "Seto- Ah, again!" Marik begged. Yami whimpered and buried his face in his lover's neck. Marik ran shakey hands up his sides.

The fingers were pulled away as Seto held Yami's hips and situated him above Marik's member. The blonde gulped, already knowing what was coming next. Seto forced Yami's hips down just as he forced his own member into Marik.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!" the blonde cried, clawing at Yami's back, the bed, Seto's arms. He nearly came right then. He slowed his breathing and Yami traced random patterns on his toned chest. Seto slowly began rocking back and forth, Yami matching his rythm. When he pulled out, Yami went up. When he slammed back in, Yami fell back down.

All three were moaning and calling out to eachother. Yami sobbed with pleasure and his member was stroked by both Marik's and Seto's hands. He came with a low sob, tears rolling down his face. Marik looked on confused as Seto's other hand, which had been absent, finally reappeared.

_He must have been fingering him this whole time..._

Seto slammed in especially hard, and Marik came. His body seized up, his breath momentarily paused. Time stopped as Seto coated him inside.

"Raaafghhh..." Yami groaned as Seto lifted him off of Marik. He laid Yami on one side of the panting blonde, while he took the other side. Both wrapped their arms around him.

"Well, men, I think we just solved our little problem." Seto said in a completely professional tone. Marik couldn't help but crack up.

"Yes. If we're all three fucking eachother, we can't run around! I fucked you, you fucked Yami, who also fucked you!" Marik said, proud with his findings. Seto sighed and threw a hand over the blonde's mouth. Yami spoke up.

"It won't work. He'll just bite you."

Teeth sank into Seto's palm, making him yelp and smack his now-lover.

"Told you."

**A/N: Strange ending, yes? I think I'm going to force AmazinAlexis to read this then crashhhh. This almost didn't get written tonight, then I was like... I've been putting this off for too long... I'm thinking about making a series of one shots, with you people giving me the pairings and the genre and such. Tell me if you'd like me to do so. Also... REVIEW. It makes suffering through a class with idiots who think Romanticism is about candles worth while. Kind of...**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
